Hero
by Kage no Gin Ookami
Summary: The entire village decimated. Surely no could have survived it. One boy did. But he has no idea about his fate, or the two strange boys that came from no where and seem to have an impossible age behind their eyes and weight on their shoulders.


Hey anybody who's chosen to read this. Apologies for the rubbish summary, it's my first attempt at a story so any comments and criticisms are welcome.

It's only a story that I wrote for an english narrative assignment so I only had an hour to write it but my friend wanted me to put it up so here it is.

I don't own characters in this but the ideas are all mine. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Screams pierced the night air, shattering the silence that had surrounded us. An earth-shaking roar brought us back to our senses. We ran. The moon illuminated the surrounding area as it mocked us from the safety of the sky. It was gaining on us! I tried to force my aching limbs faster. I heard a crash and felt myself being thrown backwards. A flash of silver was all I saw before my world was consumed by darkness.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The clearing used to be surrounded by lush green trees and plants. Now the earth was dry and cracked. Charred remains of trees stood weakly, as if the smallest breath of wind could just make them disintegrate. The place was hardly recognisable. No traces of what was once here survived. The area of the forest that was once known for its beauty and vibrant colours had now become a wasteland, with blackened remains of trees, the ground that used to be covered in grass and plants now brown and lifeless. The only colour coming from the blood that stained the earth and could not be washed away.  
>"A truly depressing sight."<br>Away from the remnants of the destruction, a boy sat on an outcrop of rock, surveying the area with a frown.  
>"If only we could have got there sooner." He sighed, leaning back to stare up at the sky. The clouds drifted lazily, completely unaffected by the scene below. He sighed contentedly as the warm breeze tousled his hair, making it glint in the sunlight.<br>"If I close my eyes, I wouldn't even be able to guess that something like that happened here only last night."  
>"Shame it doesn't work like that."<br>He turned his head, one eye opening to o reveal a bright teal orb.  
>"You don't always have to be so pessimistic. I know it's hard for you, but you never used to be like this. We may not have been able to do much but at least we can help sort it."<br>A head of bright silver hair appeared over the edge of the rock, quickly followed by a mismatched pair of eyes. The second boy, a few years older than the first hauled himself up onto the flat surface to sit down next to his friend.  
>"I know," he sighed, exasperated, "I just came to tell you that I think he's going to wake up soon. I patched him up with a few bandages and he only had minor cuts and scrapes, so he should be fine...physically at least. I don't know what he'll be like mentally after we explain what happened."<br>"How exactly do you plan on explaining it. How _can_ you explain it? How do you explain to someone that they are the only one left, the only survivor out of a whole village, that they are alone!"

Behind the rock, a figure wrapped in blankets and bandages started to stir. His eyes snapped open and he immediately sat bolt upright. Looking around he gasped. Destruction. As far as the eye could see. A few memories of the night before flashed before his eyes, shocking him into silence. He remembered running away with his family, it was going to catch them, pain, then a flash of silver before he passed out. Turning, he saw 2 figures looking at him. A boy with shockingly bright teal eyes and another with one coal black eye and one red eye. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. All he saw was the bright silver hair they both had, glinting in the sunlight.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

><p>Anyone guess who the two guys are?<p>

That's all I got, I don't know if I will continue it, if I do it won't be for a while because I have a load of exams going on at the moment. If anyone does want me to continue it then tell me, any ideas for the future or a better title are welcome.

Bye for now~


End file.
